scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: Physical vs Digital Games
Physical vs Digital Games is the 10th episode of Scott the Woz. In the video, Scott compares and contrasts having games in a physical form versus a digital form. Description Clutter scares the piss out of me. Characters * Scott Wozniak Plot Scott begins the video with the sudden hatred for clutter, and seeing how he owns a bunch of physical videogames, decides to get rid of them all for "convenience". Scott then tries to adapt to his new way of life, only buying media digitally. Throughout the episode, he starts to realize the downsides of being strictly digital. To test to see which is faster, Scott decides to buy Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection ''digitally on the PlayStation Store and physically at a GameStop. It appears that buying digitally was slightly faster, but then Scott realizes that he just bought the same game twice. Music * Breakout - 3D Dot Game Heroes * Main Theme - Snipperclips * O Fortuna - Carl Orff * Title Screen - Journey to the Sillus * Big Blue - Mario Kart 8 Cards * ''Cancelled Games(???) * Definitive Editions(A recent video at the time) * Most Wanted Smash Bros. Stages(A recent video at the time) Transcript WIP Scott Wozniak:' 'Hey all, Scott here. Listen, I hate things, and that includes clutter. Clutter scares the piss out of me, and I'm ready to get out of my life ASAP and quickly... Scott Wozniak:' 'JESUS! You see, this is what I'm talking about! The whole concrete matter thing has been a fad for eons, and I'm ready to call it quits! Scott Wozniak:' 'I'm strictly living an all-digital lifestyle from this moment forward. I've recently got rid of all my paper, and I'm currently in the process of converting all my movies, music, photos, clothes, water, trees and documents to a hard-drive. And this digitalization of my life accepts my video games as well. Scott Wozniak: Just the mere thought of owning all these games physically makes me wanna get myself a good ol' fist-shaking. Oh, it's amazing what'll be like when I own all of these games digitally! Scott Wozniak: Ugh, convenience alert!! And to think I used to do this: Scott Wozniak:' 'JESUS NO!' WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? SOMEONE WHO HAS TIME?! That was the old me. New me? Only buys games digitally for now on.'' '''Scott Wozniak:' 'After getting rid of all unneeded physical items, I can now definitely say: this is what I'm talking about. Scott Wozniak:' 'Alright, so let me start the Digital Renaissance. What game will I download first... Well I love Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition so I gonna want to play that again! Scott Wozniak:' 'Alright, $29.99 definitely a bit steep for a game I bought physically two years ago, and that I can still buy physically for twenty dollars or less. Alright, well maybe I should wait until I see a game I can get for the same price I bought for physically or maybe even cheaper. In the meantime, I can play these games I downloaded on PlayStation Plus. Well I have a hankering for Super Meat Boy! Gallery WIP Trivia * All of the cards for the video are of videos that were uploaded after this video Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz